When forces collide
by XnightXcatX
Summary: it has been a long day for both Scott and Derek. both are tired after there training and one comment leads to something they might not regret. WARNING:LEMON ALERT


**When forces collide**

**Summary: ever since Scott became a wolf everything has been heightened: his strength, hearing and lust. When both are tired from training they have a test of wills that may turn into something more.**

School had finally ended for Scott McCall but that does not mean he can go home and relax. He had to go to his special training with his elder werewolf Derek Hale.

"dude, are you alright you look like you want to pass out?" stiles said I leaned my head back hoping my pounding headache would go away before I had to see my pain in the ass teacher.

"Ya I'm good. Just tired Derek has been riding my ass and I'm sick of it!" I raised my head up when I heard uncontrollable laughter from my best friend.

"Dude... Do….you…relies…. what you just said!" stiles was re-gaining some of his composure while the thoughts clicked in my head.

"You perv not like that!" I punched his shoulder and very satisfied when he yelled in pain.

"Sorry Scott but you can't deny that's how it sounded. Plus you two have been spending every day after lacrosse practice together, and you come to school beat up and looking like hell."

"That's because he has my fighting him and he always wins plus he has me doing these insane agility test and its hard."

"Ok, ok but seriously have you two ever…" stiles asked trailing off and leaving me to know what he meant and sadly I did.

"No stiles we have never and what makes you think we have?" I stared at stiles wanting an answer I never gave him a reason to think I had the hot's for Derek.

"Well it's a fact that you have barley even touched Alison since you have been on this training schedule with Derek and that when she ever treys to touch you brush it off. Plus whenever you are around Derek you act more reckless like you are trying to prove something and there is no denying you two have a connection. Sooo is it different for wolves since everything is heightened and I know for a fact Derek has not gotten laid in a while."

"That's so not true I just can't think of her as more than a friend. She reminds me of a sister and ya everything is heightened but I don't feel anything for Derek his is my teacher and how the hell do you know that?" Scott straightened up at the site of the old ruins of Derek Hale's house.

"Well in old fashioned story lined the student usually always has the hot's for the teacher especially when said teacher gives him special attention and I have my informants." He was laughing like crazy and I hit him in the shoulder again and opened the door.

"Man if you keep doing that I'm going to lose my arm!" he yelled.

"That's the plan see ya! And Derek will give me a ride back" I waved bye and was finally in the peace and quiet of the forest until I heard a rustle of leaves.

My eyes snapped open scanning the forest for any signs of a disturbance or scents that would help me find the source of the noise which I knew for a fact was Derek.

I dropped on all fours sniffing the air and walking low to the ground while I tried to get to the porch. I managed to drop my backpack on the porch and one foot on the steps before I was hit by my elder.

He hit me square in the jar with a disgusting cracking sound that would have broken a humans jaw but for me it just made a cut and a bruised jaw, which would recover quickly.

I had my hand on my jaw while trying to get up. I felt the change in my features my face becoming more animal then man. I growled in irritation at my teacher who just looked at me in complete amusement. I charged at him hoping to at least grab a leg but no such luck.

He jumped over me and used my back as a landing spot. He knocked the breath out of me; I gagged trying to regain my breath to no avail. I was gaging and coughing uncontrollably when Derek decided to lend a hand.

"Take smaller breaths and relax. You need to learn how to control yourself and your body when charging. Keep lower to the ground and stay on your toes and if the opponent jumps out of your sight use your hearing to locate the heartbeat and pinpoint where the enemy is then do the same. That's how you can get an advantage in an agility battle and that will come in handy when we face the alpha."

Derek was lecturing me like usual that can really get old but I understand what he means. I regained most of my breath but my lungs still burned whenever I tried to take deep breath but rest is not in Derek's vocabulary because he pulled me by the collar of my shirt and pointed me at a tree.

"Now the fun begins" I said sarcastically which was rewarded with a sparring match and ended with a black eye and bruised ribs. Derek does not believe in going easy on anyone which sucks for me.

Our training sessions are long and hard. It starts off with: a few sparing sessions and Derek telling me how he kicked my ass and how to improve, then he teaches me how to use my new ability's to my advantage which means more climbing, jumping, sight, stealth, hunting, and strength. After that then has me do a course on scents and more sparing and by this point and tired and agitated so I don't even have a chance of even competing with him.

Today was no exception and when we were finally done I passed out on the porch and was so gently awaken by a kick in the ribs, a HARD kick in the ribs.

"What the hell is your problem? Can you not wake someone up at least a little bit more gently?" I yelled feeling my eyes glow amber and teeth grow to a sharp point.

"I'm not here to babysit you Scott I'm only doing this because you need to not draw attention to our kind we can't have the police involved unless you want all of them ripped to shreds!" he growled loudly at me and added "plus you need to learn how to protect yourself from the alpha before he makes you his next victim." He walked calmly away but that was my breaking point.

"You think I'm weak? I can protect myself just find!" I yelled and said something that on a bad day would have gotten me killed "maybe if you got laid you would not be so cranky?"

Derek did not like what I had to say. As soon as that sentence left my mouth I was dead. He launched at me with full force nocking me to the ground with a loud 'ooff' on my part from the power of the force then he stuck his knee right under my rib cage.

"That is none of your concern Scott." His eyes growled and since this is the first time I ever got a rise out of the guy I decided to push my luck even more.

"What the big bad Derek Hale has not gotten laid in what a month, a year? Tsk who would have thought the muscular, mysteries, blue eyed man can't get a lady? Who would have thought?" I used my head on Derek I hit my forehead against his and forced him back. Then I rolled over and landed on my feet and crouched low to the ground.

He rammed me grabbing at my legs nocking me back on to my back then placing his weight on my abdomen with elbows squared on my shoulders and his arms pressed against my throat making it difficult to breath.

"Why don't you learn how to act with common sense? I am older, stronger, and faster than you I could kill you in a second and don't you ever forget that and on the other matter that is none of your business." He pulled his face so incredibly close to mine. I could feel his breath on my checks and our noses were touching.

That did not bother me but what did make me nervous was the way it made me feel. The heat of Derek's gaze made my checks turn red, and I did not mind that his body was pressed so close or so hard against mind. I could feel my body heat up from this simple contact.

Derek loosed his grip on my throat and moved his hips in a more comfortable position. His crotch was placed at the top of my jeans only an inch away from mine. He smirked and I knew I was caught.

"Huh looks like someone else is sexually frustrated. Who would have thought Scott?" he leaned in closer to my ear his lips barely brushing it gave way to a shiver from me." You are getting turned on by another man who you used to hate."

He growled and bit my ear. I was biting the inside of my check trying to keep the moans that were so desperate to escape. "Trying to hide huh? I want to hear you howl like a real wolf." Derek used his claws to tear open my shirt leaving shallow cuts along my chest.

He then started to grind our hips together in such a slow pace I felt like I was about to lose my mind. I gripped the ground trying to do anything that would help me regain my sanity but no such luck. Derek was going to have me and I did not mind, in fact I wanted it just as badly.

Derek's face was still in my neck only now he was trailing kisses downs my neck, then…. My shoulders. Finally, I was sick of being ridden; I flipped our positions so that way I was on top one of my legs was in between his legs slowly applying pressure to the sensitive bulge in his pants. My small action earned a satisfying growl.

"Wow who would have thought you were so sensitive, Derek." I capture his lips in a kiss. It was clumsy and slightly awkward in the way other mouths moved until Derek corrected our situation. He moved one of his hands to cup the back of my neck applying a little pressure. His other hand on my lower back I lowered my body to his wanting so badly to feel his body but for now I settled for his tender kisses.

He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I did the same both of us exploring the new space but after a minute or so breathing became an issue. Derek pulled away first, earning a loud whining from me. He then proceeded to rip apart my clothes.

The remains of my shirt were the first to go then he pulled off my pants and boxers. Exposing my body to the cold evening air, I could not help but shiver from the new sensation.

Derek leaned in close to my ear "what? Are you cold Scott? Here let me fix that." He kissed me and started to undo his pants. I swatted his hands away and whispered "that's my job." And kissed him once again before I pulled off his shirt first and I crawled down his chest leaving small marks on his body.

I slowly undid his belt but was a little nervous when I undid his zipper. This was my first time doing this so I was a little scared until Derek lifted my chin. He leaned down to meet me and said, "Scott don't force yourself its ok you don't have to do anything."

"No I want to." I kissed him and in that moment I realized I was telling the truth. I wanted Derek and nothing was going to stop me.

I pulled his pants all the way off and held his hard member in my hands and slowly began to lick it from the hilt to the head. Derek let out a load growl for me to hurry; I could not help but smirk at this. I finally had the power over Derek and I was going to enjoy it.

I swirled my tongue around the head of his manhood and put my mouth over his large member, bobbing my head up and down his shaft. I was holding Derek's hips so he could not move then I placed his member all the way in my mouth until I could feel it hitting the back of my throat then growled.

The vibration sent Derek close to the edge he let out a loud growl and when I looked up his eyes were squeezed shut and he was biting his lower lip. I then released my hold on his hips and pulled back my head and I bobbed my head up and down in time with his thrust.

I could feel his stomach clench up as he came with full force in the back of my throat. His seeds were warm and sour in my mouth. I gaged from the amount he released. He then sat up and caught me in a deep kiss, I could taste the blood on his lips, but as I was distracted he had switched our positions.

He had pulled me onto his lap, his member already recovered and as hard as a rock, I then began to rub it and relax in the way his touch made me feel.

I was pleased with our new position until I felt one of Derek's hands feeling my ass, which I did not mind until he began to play with my hole which made me pull back with a gasp.

"It's ok Scott don't worry you will be ok. It will hurt for a while but then it will feel amazing." He kissed me then bit my neck while he slowly inserted one finger.

It felt strange for my first penetration but not entirely unpleasant. After a few second i started to enjoy it and moved my hips along with Derek's finger and he inserted another finger which caused a long moan of ecstasy from me.

"Derek I want more…. Please! I want you inside," I was whining but did not care I wanted his cock in me now! "Harder! Do me harder!"

I growled load and bit him in punishment but he seemed to enjoy it since he licked my neck in return. Finally, he started to add another finger and started to stretch my entrance. I pushed in his fingers and moved my hips from side to side, encouraging him to hit my sweet spot inside of me.

After the longest time he removed his fingers and grabbed me holding my above his hard member. His head barley touching my entrance, which made me wiggle in anticipation "are you ready?" he asked. I responded by pushing him down on his back and lowered myself on his cock.

He moaned as I buried his cock inside of me. I waited until I was used to it then I started going up and down slowly trying to find our rhythm.

Derek grabbed my hips and slammed me down on his cock finally hitting my sweat spot. I howled louder than I thought possible, which put a spark of excitement into Derek he switch our positions so that way I was on all fours and he was behind me.

I could see his eyes glowing and I felt the change in my own. He grabbed my hips and angled himself towards my prostate hitting it with every single thrust. He then started to pump my own cock and as he pounded into me, I could feel myself climaxing so I made him pull out then tackled him I wanted to ride him.

I was on his lap again and slamming down on his cock with such force I knew he was close to the edge, so I bit him calming that he was mine and kissed his with such urgency while he was pumping my lower half.

He climaxed shortly after inside of me. It felt amazing his seeds warming my insides I collapsed on his chest while he also collapsed on the ground holding me close to his chest.

He slowly pulled out of me and we laid there my arms wrapped around his neck and his were wrapped around my lower waist.

"You are really amazing you know that?" he asked me.

"Yes I do know and you are pretty good to but very sensitive!" I laughed while he growled and bit my ear.

**Ok finally done this took me a few days to write! I never thought writing a smut would be this hard 0/0. But it was a lot of fun to do! Please review this is my first smut so any critic's would be really appreciated! **


End file.
